What's the Story
by WeMakeMeSmile
Summary: Stories. Everyone has them. They recount the happiest moments of our lives and those oh-so-mortifying ones we'd love to forget. Can one boy get Lily Potter to realize that life isn't about the stories we make up, but the ones we can make?


**It's my first story, so please be nice! But I think it's good...hopefully! Anyway please read! Tell others about it! LOL I'm so desperate for it to get out there! **

**WOW THERE ARE A LOT OF ERRORS IN HERE… REALLY SORRY! **

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hmm, it's the first date. He's really into her; she couldn't care less about him." Lily confidently said as she took a gulp of her Guinness.

Rose began to squint her eyes at the attractive couple sitting across from them at the bar. She was deciphering Lily's "story" about them.

"No way! This has to be the second or third date. She's trying to figure out when she should pull the plug on that loser!" Rose loudly stated- though Lily thought she said it more drunkenly than anything else.

"Shhhh! I think they heard you." Lily whispered. She was trying to conceal the fit of giggles that her best friend's comment had bestowed upon her.

Sure enough, the couple was now peering over at Lily and Rose. They both had a disgusted look on their face. The pretty brunette had begun to roll her eyes at Rose, while the man just shook his head at them.

Lily quickly looked down, trying to avoid the angry couple's eyes. Lily had suddenly become very interested in the nail polish on her pinky finger. Rose, the more outspoken one, had stared back at the couple with a large smirk on her face. Finally, the couple uncomfortably went back to their previous horrid conversation.

Once she was sure the couple weren't staring at them, Lily looked up at Rose, her mouth turning into a large O.

"I can't believe that just happened!" A shock of disbelief was still on the poor redhead's face.

"Oh God, it was fine! I honestly felt more embarrassed for them than I did for us." Rose tipsily giggled to Lily.

"You mean _you_!" Lily accused.

"_Me_? Oh whatever do you mean?" Rose replied while a fake look of innocence took over her face. However, that look of innocence was soon gone once Rose gulped almost half of her wine down. From the way she swallowed it you'd think she hadn't consumed anything in days.

"That's enough wine for you young lady!" Lily firmly stated, trying to do her best Hermionie impression to the drunken Rose.

"No mother!" Rose sassily said to Lily. Rose took a huge gulp of the drink. Lily stared in disbelief at how quickly the wine was disappearing.

Lily, the ever-so classy one, had now realized the drunkenness of her best friend. In an attempt to stop Rose from finishing the glass, Lily grabbed the wine from Rose's hand and drank the rest of it before Rose could object.

"Hey! That was my drink!"

"Well it's not my fault that I can hold my alcohol and you get drunk after half a glass." Lily quickly added.

"Smart-ass." Rose replied while looking around the bar, scoping around for some interesting people for Lily to decipher.

Lily Potter loves stories. Not hearing them, not watching them, not even being a part of them, but making them up- particularly about people she doesn't know. Lily doesn't start lies or rumors about people, but she loved to _observe_them. She then states what situation she thinks the person/people are in.

So here she is, getting wasted with her cousin/best friend Rose Weasley at The Three Broomsticks. It also happened to be the night before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin. Lily was about to enter her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Though Rose is two years older than Lily, the two girls couldn't be closer. They did everything together- studied, shopped, ate. It wasn't easy being the daughter of the most famous wizard of all time. People wanted a piece of the only daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

To say that Lily didn't deal with all of the attention was an understatement. She _hated_that she couldn't go anywhere without people staring at her. She was_sick_ of the side glances and unnecessary whispering. Eventually, Lily started to close off from everyone. She wouldn't leave the house and rarely spoke in public. She was shy. She couldn't help that she wasn't clever and witty like her eldest brother James, or passionate and confident like Albus.

Ginny, in a desperate attempt to get her daughter to become more confident, enlisted Rose to spend a little more time with her younger cousin. Rose Weasley was two years older than Lily and very fearless. She was outspoken, obnoxious, and stubborn- and Lily loved her. They had an instant bond. Rose got Lily to come out of her shell and Lily got Rose to mellow down a bit. They've been best friends ever since. They balanced each other out perfectly.

One way that Rose got Lily to open up was with stories. Rose soon discovered that her dear cousin had a knack for storytelling. The two girls would go to restaurants, parks, street corners even- and just watch people.

One day, when Rose and Lily were sitting at a café in central London, Lily looked intently at an elderly couple sitting two tables down from them. Then seemingly out of nowhere, Lily began to babble on about this couple, explaining how they met, how many kids they had, and even where they were going for their retirement. When Lily later revealed that she didn't actually _know _these people- she had just made it all up into a story, Rose was shocked. Soon everywhere they went Lily would people-watch and story tell. Rose greatly admired Lily's newfound talent. She found it very entertaining.

But Hogwarts this year would be different, _very_ different. For the first time, Lily was going to be at Hogwarts without _any_ family members. Victoire, James, Albus, Hugo, Roxanne, and Rose had all left years prior. It's just going to be little Lily all alone in the big castle this year.

Well, not exactly _alone_. Lily was popular; much more popular than she'd _ever_ admit. Between her good looks (she inherited her mother's vibrant red hair and porcelain skin), intelligence (she'd put Hermionie to shame), and family linage, a lot of people wanted to be friends with Lily. And once Rose helped her become more confident in whom she was; Lily became to accept others into her inner circle. She had a lot of friends- and her fair share of enemies. But nevertheless, many people at Hogwarts wanted to know Lily Luna Potter.

"Hey, that guy in the corner looks interesting. Take a look." Rose excitedly said as she pointed her finger at a tall man in the corner of the bar. He was leaning on the counter with his back turned to the two girls. He had on jeans and a gray jacket with the hood covering the back of his head.

"Wait, which one is he? Short, red sweater or tall, gray jacket?" Lily asked as she squinted her eyes and moved her head around. She might have looked funny but she was just trying to get a better look at the person Rose had pointed out.

"Gray jacket." Rose quickly replied.

"Hmmm. He looks like he has an interesting history." Lily had begun to tilt her head to the right. Tilting her head had become something of a necessity for Lily. She claims that it helps her think better. Rose thought it made her look ditzy.

"Okay then, what's the story?" Rose asked, a smile forming on her lips. She knew that something good was about to come. Lily's stories had always fascinated her.

"Well… He's sad." Lily simply said.

"And….?" Rose curiously asked. Her eyed had gone wide in anticipation.

"That's it."

"Huh? What do you mean that's it?" asked Rose, her wide eyes and smile now replaced with furrowed brows and a frown.

"He's devastated about something. I can't quite place what it- but he is. But he seems like one of those cocky, know-it-all boys who just got his heart broken. His spirits have been dampened and he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He came to this bar to drown his sorrows in Scotch."

"Hmm. I see it too." Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"See, I'm always right."

"Ehh, fifty percent isn't bad."

"Hey! It's more than fifty percent!"

"Umm… Yeah Lily, sure thing. Anyway," Rose said, changing the subject, "depressed-drunk guy looks kind of cute."

Though Lily tried not to, she turned around and stole another glace at the guy. Rose could clearly see Lily's eyes traveling from his shoes to the top of his head. A few strands of blond locks were sticking out of his gray hood. Blond wasn't Rose's type, but she knew that Lily loved them.

"He's… alright." She finally said. "But," Lily quickly added, "Not my type. You can tell by his stance that he's full of himself. And his outfit is perfectly put together."

Rose furrowed her brow. "What's wrong with a perfectly put together outfit? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Not in men- at least in my opinion." Admitted Lily.

"Why?"

"Because..well…" Lily tilted her head and began to purse her lips. Pursing her lips was something she only did when she was frustrated or didn't agree with something.

"Because what?" inquired Rose, who now extremely curious in what Lily was about to say.

"Because," Lily took a deep breath. "I'm not into guys who take longer to get ready in the morning that I do. I want someone who looks perfect in old jeans and a t-shirt. Someone who doesn't try too hard to impress people; someone who is perfectly imperfect. Someone _unlike_ that gray jacket guy. Does that make any sense?"

Lily quickly looked at Rose, a concerned look on her face. She cared a lot about what her older cousin thought of her.

"It… it does. I see what you're saying."

"Really?" a surprised Lily asked.

"Yeah, I mean we obviously have _very_different types in men-"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"But I understand what you're saying. It's actually kind of adorable. And you're right; you could do a _lot_ better than gray jacket guy." Lily was very important to Rose. So maybe Rose had set Lily up a few _horrible_ blind dates- she meant well. Rose just wanted Lily to be happy.

"Thanks Rosie."

"You are most welcome Lils. Let's toast, drinks on me!"

"NO!" Lily shouted as she waved away the bartender Rose had called over. "No more drinks for you."

"You are such a goody-two shoes!"

"And you love me for it." Lily knowingly added.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rose pretended to not be interested.

"Anyway," said Lily, ignoring Rose's comment. "Gray jacket guy is _not_ for me!"

"Good for you! Besides, he doesn't look very depressed now."

"Huh?" asked Lily.

"Take a look. He's surrounded by some bimbo in a leather miniskirt."

Swinging her neck to see, Lily saw that indeed, the gray jacket fellow had his hand on the behind of a girl who looked like she belonged in a strip club. He didn't look very sad now.

"Ugh. What a douche." Lily said as she turned around to face Rose. "Seriously, I bet that's part of his act. He goes to bars acting all depressed and sad, sees the first girl who looks drunk enough to ignore the fact that he's a sleazebag, then chats her up and breaks her heart."

"Uh, Lily… I think you should stop talking." A nervous look appeared on Rose's face. Her eyes were pleading with Lily to stop talking.

"Why should I?" Now Lily was on a roll- and obviously didn't want to stop. She had no idea why she was getting so riled up over this guy. "He's full of himself. He's just a dickhead who doesn't give a damn about a girl's true feelings. He's only looking out for himself!"

Lily, who was quite proud of her outburst, was surprised to see that Rose was not looking at Lily, but rather at something _behind_ Lily.

"Well, I had no idea you thought so highly of me."

Lily's eyes widened. Every inch of her body had frozen.

"Oh shit." Lily whispered to herself. Her face was full of realization and fear.

"Funny how you never mentioned any of this to me when we dated. I actually had the impression that you quite liked me."

Oh how Lily loved his voice. That deep tone drove her _wild_. It was always what she found sexiest about him. She could listen to him talk for hours.

"Stop it Lily. Control yourself. You're not together anymore." The read head mumbled to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Lily slowly turned around, meeting face-to-face with the intruder. A huge smirk was present on his face.

"Hi Scorpious, long time no see." A fake smile was plastered on Lily's face.

"You too. Now why don't I buy you a drink so you can put something else in your mouth besides your foot."

Oh God, kill me now.

**daa, daa dun!**

**Let me make this clear: This is NOT a Lily/Scorpious story! But Scorpious does play an important part! So please beware of that fact.**

**OMG I JUST RE-READ MY STORY AFTER I PUBLISHED IT… THERE ARE SOOO MANY ERRORS! I FEEL REALLY BAD. IDK HOW (FOR THE FEW OF YOU WHO READ THIS) WERE ABLE TO EVEN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY! I HAVE SO MANY RUN ON SENTENCES AND I OVER USE COMMAS. REALLY SORRY… WILL FIX EVENTUALLY.**

**Anyway,****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I accept anonymous reviews! Please if you read please, please give me some feedback! This is my first story and any type of review is welcome- good, bad, whatever! As long as you review. Even if you don't like this, tell me how I can make it better! I won't hate/flame you if you diss my story. I just want some feedback to work with.**

**I've wanted to write a story forever, so I just hurried up and uploaded. So I'm really sorry if there are any typos, bad spelling, grammatical errors, or confusion.**

**Thank you thank you thank you**


End file.
